Une nuiot sur la Tour d'astronomie
by Luppy Black
Summary: deux désespérés se rencontrent, ils parlent de leurs vies, leurs déceptions et ous ce qui nous composent


Une nuit, une découverte, une fin.

C'est haut… Quelle pensée philosophique. Mais que peut-on attendre d'autre d'un futur ex-suicidé ? Me voilà à ironiser alors que je me trouve à une cinquantaine de mètres du sol. Ayez l'obligeance de vous accorder à moi lorsque je dis que c'est haut. J'aurais pu choisir la fenêtre de mon dortoir qui, après tout, est déjà au troisième étage. Peut-être que je n'ai pas envie de me rater, ce serait bête après tout. La lune est pleine et elle m'offre son visage éternellement triste. Ce soir, elle sera teinté de rouge, de mon sang. Le sale sang qui m'apporte le lot de mes soucis quotidien. C'est vraiment haut et en même temps si attirant. La pointe de mes pieds ne repose déjà plus sur la pierre rassurante. Faire basculer mon poids vers le bas et c'est bon. Plus de vie et plus de souffrance, plus de rêves, ni de cauchemars, plus de joie, ni de tristesse. Non rien, justement c'est la définition même de la mort. Juste un sentiment de plénitude et de sérénité. Et c'est ce dont j'ai besoin. C'est la nuit entre le 31 mars et le 1er avril. Jour de mon anniversaire. Comme si mes parents avaient voulu me jouer un tour. 1er avril : poisson d'avril, n'est-ce pas ? Le jour de ma naissance, il faisait beau, chaud, les oiseaux et les fleurs étaient présents. Tout annonçait une belle vie. Poisson d'avril ! Le soir même, une tempête se déclenchait. Je m'assois sur le bord de pierre, mes jambes pendent dans le vide. C'est le symbole même. Une partie de moi est déjà morte. Plus qu'un pas à franchir et médicalement je serait décédée. Tiens un bruit. Merde, c'est la porte qui mène à l'escalier. Quelqu'un vient. De toute façon, ma décision est prise. Je m'en irai ce soir.

Je monte sur le parapet. C'est haut… Je le savais avant mais devant ce que j'avais imaginé, je ne réagit pas comme il était prévu. La lune est pleine. Elle en aura damné plus d'un celle-là avec son visage triste qu'elle nous présente toutes les nuits. Il n'a jamais été possible de voir son autre face. Je l'imagine bien se foutre de notre gueule dans notre dos. N'empêche, c'est vraiment haut. Une chose est sûre : je serais obligé de mourir ce soir car il sera impossible de me rater dans cette nuit du 1er avril. Jour de ma naissance. 3…2…1… Ca y est : j'ai 18 ans. Quelle ironie : naître un 1er avril. J'aurais dû me douter qu'avec une date pareille, je ne pouvait pas rêver une meilleur vie. Ce soir, je serais libre. On est toujours libre, a dit un imbécile qui n'a sûrement jamais connu les Malefoy. On ne peut pas être libre dans une famille de sang pur qui voue un culte à un crétin mégalomane prêchant une nouvelle religion, un dangereux psychopathe tuant le moindre de ses serviteurs comme le plus fidèle parce que sa soupe est trop chaude ou sa glace trop froide. Servir un abruti congénital : c'est pas ma passion. J'ai reçu la marque hier soir et , au plus grand plaisir de mon imbécile de père, je n'ai pas crié. J'en ai eu l'envie pourtant. Non pas pour la douleur physique, sans me vanter j'ai connu pire, mais pour tout ce que représente ce fichu tatouage.

Malfoy. C'est Malfoy. Il m'emmerdera jusqu'au bout celui-là. Pourtant je n'arrive pas à crier, quelque chose d'indéfinissable… Quelque chose a changé en lui. Un je-ne-sais-quoi qui me pousse à aller le voir.

Salut, dis-je en m'asseyant à côté de lui.

Il ne sursaute pas. Parfaite maîtrise de soi. Bon mangemort, va.

Granger. Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

Un devoir de sortilège, ironisai-je. D'après toi, qu'est-ce que je peux foutre tout en haut de cette tour ?

Un devoir d'astronomie, rétorqua-t-il impassible.

Un léger sourire s'épanouie sur mon visage. Depuis combien de temps n'ai-je pas sourit ? 7 mois ?8 ? 9 Peut-être.

Et toi ? demandai-je.

J'admire la vue.

Une dernière fois, finis-je.

Pardon ?

Enfin une émotion sur son visage de marbre : de l'étonnement.

C'est ce que j'aurais dit et c'est ce que tu aurais voulu ajouter, expliquai-je.

Tu lis dans les pensées maintenant ? Rétorqua-t-il sarcastique.

Sa réponse se fit attendre. A quoi jouait-elle ? Il faut qu'elle me pourrisse la vie jusqu'au bout celle-là. Sans elle et ces foutus moldus, jamais je n'en serais arrivé là… Voilà que je me mets à parler comme mon père.

Il est plus facile de le faire quand l'autre a les mêmes que les tiennes.

Mille, et je n'exagère pas, mille phrases plus cassantes les unes que les autres me vinrent à l'esprit mais aucune d'elle ne fut prononcée. Elle était si sincère , si sérieuse et pourtant aucun trémolos exagéré n'avait transpercé sa voix : elle avait parlé d'un ton calme, neutre, presque froid.

Alors toi aussi tu veux partir, constatai-je.

Oui, j'en ai assez.

Là, c'était clair. Finis les sous-entendus cherchant à savoir ce que voulait faire l'autre.

Et pourquoi ? T'es la meilleure de toute l'école, tu es destinée à faire des études brillantes dont peu on accès et tu as Saint Potter et la belette comme amis.

Depuis quand être la meilleure en classe amène à une vie joyeuse ? Quand aux études supérieures, elles ne veulent pas de moi : je ne suis qu'une sale sang de bourbe ! Tu la vois où la vie joyeuse là dedans ? Et je n'ai jamais vu une fille ayant une vie joyeuse avec deux imbéciles bornés, prêts à foncer dans n'importe quelle histoire pour pouvoir mieux pratiquer l'auto flagellation morale, pour amis.

Au moins tu es lucide, tu t'es enfin rendue compte que le balafré et son chien sont deux abrutis.

J'aurais préféré l'être bien plus tôt. Cela m'aurait permis de sauver des vies.

Lesquelles ?

Celles de mes grands-parents.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et le silence s'installa. Je ne la poussais pas à la confidence. A chacun ses secrets. Elle frissonna. La nuit avait beau être clémente, un vent froid nous transperçait de part et d'autre. Je remarquai alors qu'elle était en chemise de nuit.

Tu n'as pas de cape ? Me demanda-t-il.

Celle de Harry. Mais je ne pense pas que tu apprécierais de ne voir que ma tête. C'est une cape d'invisibilité, expliquai-je après qu'il m'ait regardé d'un air interrogateur.

Il l'a utilisée à Pré-au-Lard pour m'envoyer de la boue au visage.

Exact.

Et bien, j'aurais appris au moins quelque chose ce soir, l'entendis-je soupirer. Et c'est vrai que ce serait dommage que l'on cache un si joli corps.

Merci, répondis-je sans rougir, sans bafouiller, sans même me rendre compte de l'incongruité de la situation.

Deux ennemis de toujours, qui vont mourir le même jour et qui s'échangent des compliments. Il me tendit sans un mot sa cape et je m'en enveloppai avec soulagement.

Ca va aller ? Tu ne vas pas avoir froid ? m'inquiétai-je.

J'ai vécu pire, répondit-il laconiquement.

Explique.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant d'entamer son récit d'une voix monocorde, cassante et presque trop lointaine par rapport au contenu de son discours.

Mon père n'a jamais été doux avec moi. A six ans, il m'a jeté dans un lac glacé pour que j'apprenne à nager et à résister au froid. J'ai failli mourir ce jour là, et cela aurait peut-être été préférable. Mais ce foutu instinct de survie était encore là. Depuis ce jour-là, mon père s'est mis en tête de faire de moi un parfait mangemort. Il aurait pu écrire un livre : le bon serviteur en dix leçons. Et hier, l'aboutissement de douze ans d'éducation a eu lieu. J'ai eu la marque.

Il se tut. J'observai son avant-bras : la tatouage y était bien et il était effectivement récent : sa peau encore rougie rougi par le fer en témoignait. La marque me paraissait encore plus horrible sur Drago. Je posai ma tête sur son épaule et soupirai en même temps que lui.

Les miens, je veux dire mes parents, commençai-je, n'ont pas été mieux à leurs manières.

Je la sentis poser sa tête mon épaule et je ne fis rien pour la repousser. On n'était pas à ça de plus. Je sentis son odeur : sucrée et je ne pus en déterminer plus. Elle commença son récit et je l'écoutai avec attention, les yeux perdus dans le paysage sombre qui s'offrait à moi.

Depuis que je suis toute petite, ils me poussent à être la meilleure. En primaire déjà, une note en dessous de sept équivalait à une punition aussi bien morale que physique. Si jamais je n'étais pas la meilleure de ma classe, je recevais la raclée du siècle. Tu te souviens en cinquième année ? Tu m'as dépassée. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à mes parents, mais j'avais tellement honte de moi que je me suis coupée les bras et le cuisses. Je ne mangeais plus, je ne buvais plus et j'ai même dû être hospitalisée durant le dernier mois de vacances. J'ai réussi à m'en sortir et ce sûrement à cause de ce foutu instinct de survie, comme tu l'appelles.

Mon regard se dirigea vers ses cuisses dénudées par à coup avec le vent. Elles étaient en effet barrées de cicatrices. Je me demandai dans quel état était ses bras qui étaient eux bien protégés par ma cape. Je n'étais pas le seul à avoir eu une vie pourrie.

Tu peux toujours te dire que toi tu avais deux vrais amis.

Elle ricana.

Tu parles de Harry et Ron ? Ces deux crétins même pas capable de rendre un devoir sans regarder sur le mien, ces deux abrutis qui m'ont menés par le bout du nez jusqu'au bout. Tous ce qu'ils voulaient c'était l'aide de Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, dit-elle âprement. Toi au moins tu étais fixé : Crabbe et Goyle, que je n'ai jamais réussi à identifier, sont deux imbéciles qui obéissent à leurs pères en te suivant et Pansy une idiote en voulant à ton fric et ta position sociale. Aucun doute sur leurs intentions.

Tu t'es renseignée sur ma vie ou quoi ? Riais-je.

Non, tout le monde le sait…Tout du moins toutes les personnes dotées d'un sens de l'observation basique et d'un cerveau moyen…

Ce qui enlève une majorité des élèves…

Censés être les futurs protecteurs de notre société en tant que futurs aurors..

Ca fait peur.

Je la sentis plus que je ne la vis sourire.

Relève-toi une minute, murmurai-je.

Elle ne dit rien mais m'obéit et me regarda faire avec intérêt. Je me mis de profil au gouffre pour pouvoir appuyer mon dos contre le créneau. Une fois installé, j'attirai Hermione à moi. Son dos et sa tête étaient appuyées contre mon torse. Elle étendit la cape pour me couvrir aussi. Je la remerciai silencieusement car, j'avais beau faire le fier, le vent me transperçait et n'ayant pas prévu que je prêterais ma cape, j'étais torse-nu.

Heureusement que tu t'es coupé les cheveux, dis-je en me traitant mentalement d'imbécile pour ce que j'allais dire.

Pourquoi ?

Imagine un peu, je les aurais tous eu dans la bouche.

Elle fut secouée par un petit rire.

Je te rassures Dray, je n'avais pas prévu cette situation lorsque je suis allée chez le coiffeur.

Dray…Seule ma grand-mère, l'unique membre de ma famille m'ayant donné son amour avec effusion, m'appelait comme ça.

Je le sentis se tendre. Avais-je dit une bêtise ? J'attrapai sa main et la serrai dans la mienne.

Hey, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Soufflai-je en me tortillant pour le regarder dans les yeux.

Ma grand-mère maternelle m'appelait comme ça. Elle n'avait rien à voir avec mon père. Elle aimait bien les sangs… les sangs impurs, sans vouloir te vexer Hermione, sa meilleure amie en était une. Sinon, pour toute la famille, c'était Malfoy Junior voir Dragon.

C'est pas mieux que « mon roudoudou d'amour », lui dis-je en lui offrant un sourire.

De qui ça vient ?

Mon grand-père paternel. Tu ne veux pas savoir combien je détestais cela et pourtant…finis-je dans un soupir en me remettant droite.

Pourtant ? M'incita Drago

Pourtant je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour l'entendre me la dire encore une fois. Il est mort il y a deux ans : la jour de mon anniversaire.

Naëlle est morte il y a trois ans, m'informa-t-il, le jour de mon anniversaire aussi.

On a vraiment pas de chance, nous.

D'après toi, pourquoi sommes-nous là ? Rétorqua-t-il plein de bon sens.

Bonne question. Où est passé le courage légendaire des gryffondors ?

Il t'a quittée avec le sang de tes bras et de tes jambes.

Peut-être, admis-je. Et qu'est devenu le fameux leitmotiv des serpentards : « la fin justifie les moyens » ?

Il n'a pas supporté le tatouage.

Alors, on… on est quoi ? Demandai-je légèrement inquiète.

S'il y avait bien une chose dont j'étais fière, c'était d'être à Gryffondor : au moins le choixpeau ne m'avait pas vue que comme une bosseuse invertérée.

Un gars, une fille, répondit-il.

Ca va Chouchou ? Ironisai-je.

Très bien Loulou, rétorqua-t-il.

Tu connais cette série ?

Naëlle avait la télé.

Je me blottis un peu plus contre lui, tentant d'échapper au vent glacial. Il resserra ses bras contre moi et je sentis se diffuser sa chaleur dans mon corps.

T'imagines la réaction des autres ? Me demanda-t-il. Lorsqu'ils retrouveront nos corps.

Un silence s'était installé et cette interrogation m'était passée par la tête. Je l'avais posée avant même de m'en rendre compte, ce qui montrait bien dans quel état j'étais. En temps normal, j'aurais réfléchi plutôt dix fois qu'une avant de parler.

Oui, j'imagine très bien les deux abrutis se plaignant car ils n'auront plus que des XI aux devoirs.

CI ?

Cas Incurable, répondit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

Bien trouvé.

Ca colle parfaitement à leurs mentalités, tu trouves pas ?

C'est vrai.

En ce qui concerne mes parents… Et bien ils se diront qu'ils auront toujours le temps de faire un autre enfant. Et puis mes connaissances s'arrêtent là. Ah ! J'allais oublier : les serpentards se réjouiront de la mort d'une sang de bourbe.

Mon père ne voudra plus entendre parler de moi, ma mère lui offrira un autre héritier, Goyle et Crabbe trouveront un autre patron, Parkisson se rabattra sur Zambini, les gryffondors seront heureux qu'il y ait un mangemort en moins sur Terre.

Alors personne ne nous pleurera, soupira-t-elle.

Si, une.

Ne joue pas les mystérieux, grogna-t-elle en me donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre.

Dumbledore.

…C'est vrai, admit-elle. Il le fera peut-être.

Et puis il s'inquiétera de la santé de St Potter.

Comme toujours.

Je caressai distraitement sa marque.

Ca t'as fait mal ? Demandai-je.

Non.

Je ne parle pas physiquement, précisai-je.

Je le connaissais assez pour savoir qu'il n'admettrait aucune souffrance d'ordre physiologique.

Oui. Ce tatouage représente tout ce que j'ai voulu combattre. A cause de cette foutue marque, je suis lié à vie à Voldemort.

Comme pour un mariage.

Pire qu'un mariage. Le divorce n'est prononcé qu'à la mort d'un des deux conjoints.

Je vois. C'est pour cela que t'es là ?

Ca…et plein d'autres choses. ET toi ?

Pareil.

Tu m'as parlée de tes grands-parents, tu veux m'expliquer ? Me souffla-t-il en posant son menton sur mon cou.

C'est simple, dis-je d'une voix neutre, je suis amie avec Potter, Voldemort s'en prend à ses amis et à la famille de ses amis. Voldemort a donc tué mes grands-parents.

C'est la tactique préférée de ce psychopathe.

Si tu le dis, murmurai-je.

Dis-moi, 'Mione, as-tu déjà aimé ? Me demanda-t-il très sérieux après un moment de silence.

Elle tourna son visage d'ange vers moi. Oui, j'ai bien visage d'ange. Ses cheveux coupés au carré boucle joliment, ses yeux marrons sont parsemés de poussière d'or et son petit nez légèrement retroussé lui donne un air espiègle. Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux. Elle est la seule de mon âge qui le fait. Normalement, ils baissent le regard.

Pourquoi tu demandes ça ?

J'ai envie de savoir ce que ça fait… quand on aime pour de vrai.

Tu veux dire… Quand on aime d'amour et pas d'amitié.

Elle me posait cette question avec un calme étrange.

Oui.

Dans les livres, ils disent que tu as comme des papillons dans le ventre, que ta gorge se noue, que tu rougis et que tu bafouilles lorsque ton prince charmant apparaît.

Et dans la vie ? La vraie ?

C'est faux, ce n'est pas comme ça. Tu éprouves le besoin de t'approcher de celui que tu aimes, de lui parler, de l'écouter le faire, de le regarder. Tu ne rougis pas, tu ne bafouilles pas mais tu veux qu'il te remarque, qu'il éprouve le même sentiment que toi. Lorsque arrive le week-end, tu te dis que tu ne le verras pas pendant deux jours et tu souhaites que cela passe vite et, bien sûr, c'est affreusement long. Mais quand tu es avec lui, le temps file à une vitesse incroyable. Tous les moyens sont bons pour qu'il te voie : aussi bien lancer une blague, que de lui poser une question sur le cours. Tu te mets à fantasmer sur lui et en même temps tu dis que ce sera impossible entre vous. Tu gardes toujours le sourire devant lui, tu mets trois quarts d'heure avant de trouver la manière adéquate de t'habiller. Tu connais ses goûts par cœur et tu t'y conformes. Tu l'aimes à en mourir et lorsque tu le vois avec une autre tu crèves d »e jalousie. Tu as des poussées de violences envers cette fille qui te piques l'amour de ta vie. Tu la hais sans la connaître, tu l'insultes, tu la dénigres, alors que dans d'autres situations elle aurait pu devenir ta meilleure amie. Quand tu aimes… Tu perds toute rationalité et c'est après que tu te rends compte de la situation dans laquelle tu t'es mis pour qu'il te remarque. Le soir, avant de t'endormir, tu repenses à chaque moment passé avec lui, tu te souviens de ses sourires, de ses paroles, de tous ses gestes. ET tu t'endors contre ton coussin dans l'espoir que ce soit lui.

Elle se tut, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle me semblait alors inaccessible.

Merci, 'Mione, lui murmurai-je en l'embrasant dans le cou, aussi bien pour lui témoigner ma gratitude que pour la sortir de ses pensées dans lesquelles je n'étais pas admis.

De rien, Dray. C'est dommage que tu n'aies jamais connu ce sentiment.

Vu comment tu en parles, ça fait mal.

Et tellement bien, soupira-t-elle.

Peut-être.

Si tu as peur de souffrir, c'est clair que tu ne pourras jamais tomber amoureux.

J'ai connu pire, rétorquai-je.

N'en sois pas si sûr. Aucune douleur n'est comparable à celle de la blessure de la flèche de Cupidon.

Ca sent le vécu, comment s'appelait-il ?

Elle soupira et resta silencieuse.

Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

Olivier Dubois.

Le grand brun ? cet abruti de première ! M'écriai-je.

Et oui, l'amour est aveugle n'est-ce pas ?

Et le mariage rend la vue, rétorquai-je.

C'est pour ça que jamais je ne me marierai, affirma-t-elle.

Elle était si sûr d'elle que je ne cherchai pas à la contredire.

Ne fais pas comme moi, 'Mione, ne t'enferme pas dans une carapace.

Tu aurais dû me le dire sept ans plutôt, Dray, car il est trop tard. C'est déjà fait. Mais, ce soir, je m'en suis libérée puisque de toutes façons je vais mourir.

Résolue ?

Plus que jamais.

Un silence s'installa de nouveau.

La nuit s'éclaircissait, le ciel était moins noir, comme la paysage. Les oiseaux commençaient à chanter.

J'ai dix-huit ans aujourd'hui, je suis majeure, je peux conduire, je peux voter, je peux avoir un chéquier et surtout, je suis libre, exposai-je, et je vais mourir.

Sûrement parce que tu n'es pas aussi libre que tu le prétends, remarqua-t-il.

Tu as quel âge ?

Il retira son bras et regarda sa montre.

Dix-huit ans, cinq heures, dix-sept minutes, et vingt-neuf secondes.

Ca a le mérite d'être précis, ironisai-je sans méchanceté.

Alors qui est le plus vieux entre nous deux ?

Toi, répondis-je, moi j'ai dix-huit ans, trois geures, quarante-neuf minutes et cinq secondes.

Ca me rassure. Je déteste les personnes de la même classe que moi mais plus vieux.

Et si je l'avais été ?

Alors je t'en aurais encore plus détesté.

C'est possible ? Ironisai-je.

Tout est possible.

On a assez vécu pour l'affirmer tu crois ?

J'ai vécu assez de situations pour le dire.

Situations horribles j'imagine.

Exact.

Et que fais-tu des moments heureux ? Lui demandai-je. Car dans « tout est possible »,il n'y a pas que des souffrances en sous-entendus.

Je me rappelle d'aucuns moments heureux. Et c'est normal, puisque ej 'en ai jamais vécu.

Même avec Naëlle ?

C'est différent, admit-il.

Etais-tu content de la voir ? Voulais-tu la revoir le plus vite possible ? Aimais-tu chaque moments passés avec elle, même si cela se passait en silence ?

Oui.

Alors tu sais ce que c'est un moment heureux.

Il ne répondit pas.

Elle avait raison. J'avais vécu des moments heureux, mais il avait fallu qu'elle m'ouvre les yeux pour que je m'en rende compte.

Regarde, murmura-t-elle. Le soleil commence à se lever.

Elle pointait du doigt la tour Est, éclairée par de faibles rayons lumineux. Le ciel était d'un bleu limpide de ce côté là et il était teinté d'orange clair. La nuit s'en allait peu à peu.

C'est magnifique, souffla-t-elle.

Profites-en.

On resta silencieux, ensemble, à admirer le lever de soleil.

Dray, je sais que je n'ai plus envie de vivre. Je n'en ai plus la force, ni le courage. Et puis, dans deux ans maximum, le combat final se déclenchera, et je mourai à ce moment là, je n'ai jamais été très bonne en pratique.

Tu veux toujours sauter ?

Oui. Que vas-tu faire ?

Tu veux être libre, je veux l'être aussi. Si le seul moyen d'y parvenir, c'est sauter, alors je le ferais.

Parce que d'un coup, je me rendais compte que je ne pourrais jamais vivre si Hermione sautait. Parce que d'un coup, je ne voulais plus vivre comme je le faisais. Parce que d'un coup, je désirais rester avec cette fille qui m'avait percé à jour sans pour autant me faire souffrir. Parce que d'un coup, je découvrais une nouvelle Hermione et je ne voulais plus la quitter.

Ils sont libres eux, chantonna-t-elle en se levant.

Elle me tendit sa petite main douce et m'aida à me lever. Elle ne la lâcha pas lorsque je fus enfin à sa hauteur.

Ils sont libres eux, continua-t-elle sur le même air.

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et me sourit.

Ils sont libres eux, chantait-elle à présent.

Je luis souris à mon tour et on avança de façon à ce que seuls nos talons soient en appuis sur la pierre.

Il y en a même qui disent qu'ils les ont vu voler.


End file.
